Lighting tells skeltrox and his story
It was a dark night and a black pup ame out of the shadows as well as an egale and an other pup but he is yellow. They went to an allyway and saw a pup who was sleeping. Lighting sundley howl and the pup's eyes flew open. He said "what is it?" Lighting said"you are my puppet. go and drown yourself snake." "Yes ligting ." snake cried. he went to the ocean and fell down. Lighting said " who neds that old loaf e is just crazy>" He and the others laugh. Sundley a pup said Intruders. they ran , the eagle and golden pup escape. but lighting bumped right into chase. He then became uncounsinces. Chases badge. Lighting open his eyes to see he was right inf front of skye. He yelp. He tried to run but he had been chained by chase to the wall. Lighting sundley saw ryder aand the reest of the pups as well. Chase sundley said " I know you. you were one of the pups that atak us." Lighting said' It was just a job." "Chase said aaaaa'Why don't you tell us who you are and who your bost is." "I'm lighting and my boss is skeltrox." Lighting then said " I will tell you the story on hw the rivery stared." Chase sadi "Thaat can be usefull>' Lighting strted. Rockys badge . " Skeltrox wasn't always a killer. he once saved lives. He was a great rescue water pup. Then a new pup who was better then he was came into town and he grew jealous. When that other pup got ask to joined the paw patrol he got so angry that he tried to kill that pup but failed. He new he needed help so he tried to get recruits but no one helped. He went to an ally when he saw a pup. He said "Pahitc runt." then when he sa that the pup killed a mouse. He recruited him. His name was Lighting> He trained me into helping him find other pups.(And he care for me like I was his son. He said I was in charged of traing them so I did. We even trained eeagles. but hen it was time to attack we started a war. then he got us exiled that he said he had revenge. But they thought that we would die but we all took the exlier of life so couldn't die. and we have been spying on you as ell. and all the promblems you face must of them were cased by us. and the eagles were spys." Lighting finshed. Chase said "So skeltrox did all of this out of jealouse? and you been spying" "Yep." "That Is just cold." saod marshall. Sundley lighting laugh . "What is it?" chase said . A bunch of eages flew ain and carried of lighting. Lighting said " We will kill you after all it is what we do>" The pups looked in shoked as ther one hope at helping save them from theis threat flew out of the window. the end Category:Fanon Episodes